Go (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Go. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Legendary Entertainment A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film GO! Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner Phil Lord Christopher Miller Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Co-Producers Roy Conli Chris Meledandri Tom Cruise Gal Gadot Jamie Chung Jake Johnson Jake T. Austin Tim Allen Damon Wayans Jr. Bex Taylor-Klaus Hailee Steinfeld T.J. Miller with Justice Smith and Genesis Rodriguez Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA and Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Script & Recording Supervisor Kevin Couture Story Supervisor Tom McGrath Character Designer Shiyoon Kim A Film by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman GO! Crawl Art Production Manager KATRINA BESHEARS Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer GARY RYDSTROM The producers would like to recognize JIM STARLIN for his significant contribution to the film Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Live Action Photography Crew Catering by TomKats Story Story Artists Emily Dean Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Yoriaki Mochizuki Additional Story Artists Michael Fong Jack Hsu Gabe Lin Joseph K. Mitchroney Dave Needham Chris Paluszek Justin Ridge Visual Development Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Jeffrey Martinez Colorists Brian Chumney Otis Smith Rachel Miller Ben Juwono James W. Suhr Mark Chung Rodney Rothman Asset Production Production Additional Production Support Second Unit San Francisco Unit Illinois Unit Hover Car Unit Movie Land Animation Studios Movie Land Animation Studios Parliament Human Resources Franchise Creative & Marketing Technical Operations Technology Security With Special Thanks to Legendary Entertainment Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Development Studio Infrastructure Marketing and Publicity Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Post Production Digital Intermediate by COMPANY 3 Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company, Marin County, California and Special Sound Services, Final Sound Mix and ADR Recorded at DISNEY DIGITAL STUDIO SERVICES Special Sound Services by MOVIE LAND SOUND SERVICES and THE HI-TECH SOUND Dailies Services by PINEWOOD DIGITAL Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM Music Visualization Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Visualization Artists Visual Effects and Animation VFX Coordinators VFX Production Assistants ILM Visual Effects Supervisor RUSSELL EARL ILM Animation Supervisor KEVIN MARTEL ILM Visual Effects Producer KATHERINE FARRAR BLUFF ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer JEANIE KING Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT AND MAGIC A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Visual Effects Production Managers Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Production Coordinators Production Assistants Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Special Visual Effects and Animation by MOVIE LAND DIGITAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Visual Effects and Animation by MPC VFX Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . PATRICK LEDDA VFX Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .ANOUK L’HEUREUX DFX Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CARLOS CABALLERO VALDES 2D Supervisors . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MICHAEL VIERA ARNAB SANYAL NATALIA DE LA GARZA CG Supervisors . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .LUC-EWEN MARTIN-FENOUILLET JAMES AUSTIN Animation Supervisors . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CATHERINE MULLAN CHRISTOPHE PARADIS Asset Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . GILES DAVIES VFX Production Managers . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .NICK THOMPSON SARAH ESSAM MATTHEW MARSHALL VFX Production BRETT ABLENAS KIREAN BOUGHAN DAN BRITTIN TEGAN CALLINAN YOGESH CHAUTEL JAYCEN COOK FRANCISCA VIEIRA DE ALMEIDA ELLEN DUFFIN GEORGIE DUNCAN LORILEE EVANS MARION HINOUX PRIYA JAIN DEEPAK JALESH KRANTHI KUMAR K MADHURI REDDY KONA ANGELIQUE KRAWCZAK ANDREW MACPHERSON RISHIKESH KOWSHIK NIRANJAN MARIANA REDONDO POLLY ROSIER RITESH INDRABAHADUR SINGH MELISSA STOCK MEG THOMPSON LEON ZURA ROBERTO ZARAGOZA GASCON Lead Digital Artists SAVLARAM ADHAV MASHI AKIYAMA MOHAMMED AKRAM GABRIEL ARNOLD LLUIS BARCELO CHRIS BENDING RAJESH BHIMAVARAPU KOUSHIK BISWAS PETER BLACKBURN DEVRISHI CHATTERJEE OLI CLARKE PAYAL DANI SANJEEV KUMAR DAS HASLINA DASLEY STANLEY DELLIMORE KUSH DHIR MARILYNE FLEURY GIANLUCA FRATELLINI BRIAN GOSSART JONATHON KOUROS THIERRY HAMEL SHWETAA HIRANI SCOTT JOHNSON STEPHEN JOLLEY KEVIN MAH SENG LAU ALAN LEDGER DAVID LIEBERMAN VICTOR LIZARRAGA OMAR MORSY CHRIS MCKENNA BHAVIK MEHTA REBECCA MELANDER SANKARLAL MG SRIRAM RAJARAM GABRIELA MURSCH CHRISTOPHER OLIVAS FRANCISCO ORTEGA PENA MATTHEW PACKHAM AMIT SHARMA ARUN RAJ KUMAR TOM REED VINCENT RODRIGUE SAJEER SALAM HARISHKUMAR VERMA JOE SMITH CHRIS STENNER PASCALE ST-PIERRE SEBASTIEN TERMES Digital Artists ANANDAN A IRSHAD ABDULLA JUAN PABLO ACOSTA DUARTE SUSAVAN ADITYA ANASTASIOS AGIAKATSIKAS AXEL AKESSON SYED ALEEM FIROJ ALI KHAN ABHISHEK ANAND CHIARA ANTELMI DAVID ARMSTRONG NASEEM ARSHAD DAMIAN JAVIER BABBARO JULIEN BAEZA ENDRE BALINT SNEHASISH BANERJEE VINCENT BARRE FLORIAN BECKER ARNAUD BELLOUR GUILLAUME BENAMOUT STEPHANIE BEUKERS MANISH BHAINIYA GAUTAM BHATI NAGA SRUTHI BHUPATIRAJU MATTEO BIRILLI CARMEN BISHOP ADRIANA BOLANOS HOPE BRACKIN JEREMY BROUWER MARCELLA BROWN DANIEL BRYCE THOMAS BUCKINGHAM VARSHA C MOISES CAMBRA MIGNOT CAMILLE CARCELLER MATHILDE CARTIGNY FILIPE CERQUEIRA SUMIT CHATTERJEE JAMES CHEW JOE CHIANG UPASANA CHOUDHURY RICKY CHOW SERGIO CIFUENTES RICCARDO COCCIA CARMEN COLLAS PAULINE COSTANTINI REMY COUP CLEMENTINE COURBIN SHABBEER D OLIVER DALE SOUMAVA DAS ARKAPROVO DATTA OLIVER DAVIS KURTIS DAWE ANTONIOS DEFTERAIOS NICOLAS DESMET REJILESH DEVARAJAN BLAKE DEWOODY PRASANNA KUMAR DHANABALAN UJWAL DHANKUTE YOGESH DHAR DWIVEDI NAVEEN RAJ DONTALA ARNAUD DOUZAL GAURAV DUBEY PRAKRITISH DUTTA ESTEBAN ERRANDO POCH FERNANDO FALERO IBAÑEZ MIKHAIL FOKIN JONATHAN FRIEDMAN VIGNESH G MAXIME GALLOIS HUGO GAMBOA DAVID GAMINO AKHIL GANDU CARLOS GARCIA BARRAGAN DAMIEN GARRIGUE AVIRUP GHOSH LOLA GILLE SRAVANAM GNANESWAR CHINTHALA GOPI GIAN LUIGI GRANIERI PIETRO GRISPO DANIEL GUERRA CRISTIAN GUERRESCHI CAMILLA GUERRINA KISHORE GUNTUKU ANISHA GUPTA TATIANA GUSEINOVA SZILARD HADOBAS RAMEES HAMEED PABLO HERAS LOPEZ MEGAN HUGHES YOUNGHEE HUH AARON IBANEZ HAMID IBRAHIM ASAMI IDATE SHUBHANSHOO JAIN EKTA JAISWAL GONNURU JITENDER REDDY ASHWIN C. JOHN ELSA JOSE JAEHEE JUNG SOWMYA K G ADARSH K J SHAJI K K VISHAL KADAM NICO KAHMANN ADVAIT KAMBLE MINSEOK KANG MAHESH KANNEBOINA MAYANK KANYAL GANAPATHI KARUMBAIAH KADEMADA HANNAH KENTON IMRAN KHAN ZAIN AZHAR KHAN VISHAKHA KHUBANI KYOUNGMIN KIM DAWOON KIM HEEEUN KIM EUN KYUNG KIM BYUNGWHEE KIM ARUN KIRO YARRA NAGA KRANTHI KIRAN SRI KRISHNA KAMINENI GOPI KRISHNAN J KISHORE KUMAR SACHIN KUMAR SITHA VIJAY KUMAR VAVILALA SUNIL KUMAR BHARATH KUMAR FANINDRA KUMAR MADHAN KUMAR J ADITYA KUMAR PANDEY SURESH KUMAR PUPPALA SUPRITH KUMAR RANGANATH AKASH KUMAR SINGH CHANDA KUMARI ANIRUDH KURVE PAVAN M KUSANAL NAGARAJU KUSUMA PATRICK KWOK NAHYE KWON MOHAMED GHOUSE LABBAI MARIANO GERMAN LACERNA LOICIA LAGILLIER WOO HEE LEE YUSONG LEE PAIRATCH LERTKAJORNVONG RUDY LETI MANDY LI HAILIN LIAO SOHEE LIM WEI LIU STEVEN LOVELL JIANWEI LOW LINGESH M KALLURI MADANA MOHANA REDDY MICHELLE MADDEN-NADEAU TULAM VENU MADHAV ALEXANDRA MAGOCSI PUTTA MAHESH ADAM MAKK GOKULAKRISHNAN MANI CHANDAN MANIK LAL SUSOVAN MANNA KAUSHIK MANNA ASAHEL ABISAI MARTINEZ MARTINEZ ISABEL MARTINEZ MOLERO LOUIS MELANCON CHRISTOPHER MILLER SUNNA MORGENSEN EMMANUEL MARCEAU MOULUN ACHAL MUCHHALA MOHAMMAD KAMIL MULLA NARESH MUNDA ANANDA PERIYASWAMY MURTHY ADDAGARLA SATYANARAYANA MURTHY TEJASHWINI N KUNCHALA NAGARAJU ABHISHEK KANTARAM NAVALE ORIOL NAVARRO ORDUÑO ENRIC NEBLEZA VIJAYALAKSHMI NEGINAL MANESH NEPALI PRASHANT NIVRUTIRAO PANCHSHIL CHRISTOPHER NOEL MAEL OLLIVIER-HENRY CONOR O’MEARA RAM ORAON PAUL ORMEROD VICTOR PACHECO CASTRO CAITLIN PAGE SUMEETKUMAR JAGDISHBHAI PANCHASARA SOMESHWAR PANDEY SUDARSON PARATHASARATHY ABHIJIT KAMALAKAR PARSEKAR MELISSA PARSONS HANUMAN PATEL PRATAP BABAN PATOLE SUBHASIS PATTANAYAK FLORENTINA PEREZ FERRANDO MENELAOS PERISTERIDIS LEWIS PICKSTON SANDRA PINTO NIBIN RAJ PK ALEX POTTS APARNA PRAKASH POWALE UMASHANKAR PRAJAPATI NAVIN PRAKASH VEMPATI SAI PRUDHVI JOSHUA QUIAMBAO ANIKET R VAYKAR THOMAS RACKL GAURAV RAI RINKI RAI BASANNT RAJ SINGH ROHINI RAJENDRAN SALVIN RAJENDRAN SATHISH RAMAMOORTHY KASERA PAYAL RAVI CHATTA RAVIKUMAR PRADEEP REDDY GUDA AVINASH REDDY KARUMURI SUKUMARAN REGUNATHAN ROBBIE REID MAUDE RIVARD VALENTINA ROSSELLI DINESHKUMAR S BHUSHAN S SALGAONKAR NIKHIL SAHANE MUHAMMED SALIH P SHEIK SALMABIBI ENRIQUE SANCHEZ ALONSO SANCHEZ ALVAREZ YUICHIRO SASAYAMA SMRUTI PRABHAKAR SATPUTE KATTA SATYA PRASAD KOMKRIT SAWASDEE MICHELE SCAVARDONE NIMISHA SETHI KHALID SHAFIQUE VIRENDRA SHAH MOHAMMAD SHAMSHAD SHASHANK SHEKHAR ATESH SHRINIVAS NAIK SHIVANGI SHRIVASTAVA ANTHONY SIEBEN DIANA SIMARI SHASHIKANT SINGH NILESH BHISHAM SINGH YASHAANK SINGH RUPA SINGH BEERAM VENKATA SIVA RAMA KRISHNA TIGRAN STEPANYAN NINO STOYANOV MIKA STRIJDONK SUMIT SUBBA AARTI SUBODH SHUKLA ARIEL SUERO MAREK SULECKI INKYOUNG SUNG ABHIJEET SUNIL CHAVAN VEERA PEDA SURYA VASANTHAKUMAR NITHIN T K MATTHEW TALBOT KELLY DEEPAK TARUN S ADARSH THAPLIYAL ANDREW THOMPSON VICTOR TOLILA KLAS TRULSSON YUKA TSUCHIDA LEVENT ULAS MAX UNVERFEHRT PALLAVI VARMA JAN VAVRUSA VIVEK VERMA SACHIN VERMA ANGEL VILLASENOR ASHRAF VK ILIA VOROBEV JENNY WAN QIAN WANG GONGJIN WANG CLEITON WIGGERS WERNCKE PHILIP WILLER SAMANTHA WILLIAMS XIAOYU WU GIGO XAVIER RAJAN XUELEI XIE BEN XIE JOHNNY XIO RUI XU GANAPATHI Y YOGESH Y NALAWADE NAZANIN YAGHOOBI RAFI TAO YE HOI YING FUNG LIN ZHAO Production Support HARUNIYA ARIYARAJAH GURINDER DHUDWAR CHRISTOPH GENZWURKER DAVID HUSZKA MIN JIANG LEAH JONES PATRICIA LANGILL THOMAS LANGLEY UMESH M JAMES NATTRASS MICHEL RAAD FABIA SERRA ARRIZABALAGA BARANSEL SONMEZ SHAJY THOMAS SARAH TRUDELLE SUMANTH V ARAVINDHARAJ V JAMES WALSH YANLI ZHAO DANIEL CHEMTOB Heads of Production . . . . . . . . . . . . . .VERONIQUE MESSIER-LAUZON SIOBHAN BENTLEY KIRAN PRASAD Heads of Creative Operations . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LEAH BEEVERS SIMON JONES KIRAN KUMAR Executive Producers . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LAURA FITZPATRICK PHILIP GREENLOW Visual Effects and Animation by WETA DIGITAL LIMITED Visual Eff ects Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MATT AITKEN Visual Eff ects Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MARVYN YOUNG Animation Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SIDNEY KOMBO-KINTOMBO Visual Eff ects Supervisors . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . PHILLIP LEONHARDT SEAN NOEL WALKER Senior Visual Eff ects Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .JOE LETTERI Executive VFX Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .DAVID CONLEY Head of Production . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . STEVEN MCKENDRY VFX Production Manager . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .RYAN HEELAN Animation and Motion Sequence Supervisors . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SIMEON DUNCOMBE LUISMA LAVIN PEREDO KARL RAPLEY CRAIG YOUNG CG, Compositing, and FX Supervisors GERARDO AGUILERA ASHRAF GAMAL GHONIEM JEAN MATTHEWS GLEN SHARAH TIM WALKER BLAKE WINDER Senior Heads of Departments PHIL BARRENGER LUCA FASCIONE RICHARD FRANCES-MOORE MATT MUELLER MARCO REVELANT JEDRZEJ WOJTOWICZ Senior Production Managers RAFAEL GARRIDO SAMANTHA HAINES DANIEL HODSON ALEX MANDEL MARIKO TOSTI ANNETTE WULLEMS Shots MATTHEW ADAMS ANDREW ALEVIZOS BRIAN J. ALVAREZ YASUNOBU ARAHORI CHRISTINE ARBOIT SERGIO AYROSA HEATH BAKER IAN BAKER NICOLAS BEAUFAYS CORY BEDWELL JARNAIL BHACHU SABINA BIHLMAIER HELEN BLAKE STEFANIE BLATT KEVIN W. BLOM ROBERT BLOOM ELLA BOLIVER SEBASTIAN BOMMERSHEIM SCOTT BRISBANE BORIS BRUCHHAUS JOERG BRUEMMER JULIAN BRYANT TREVOR BRYMER MIGUEL CARBALLAL JOHNNY CHAN PHILLIP KAI CHANG MICHAEL CHROBAK ALEXIS CLAUX PAUL CONWAY GEMMA COOPER PHILIP RICHARD COPLEY TOMMASO CORONA ALEXIA CUI CHRISTOPHER J. DEAN RAHUL DESHPRABHU THOMAS DEVEREAUX HARTWELL SIMPSON DURFOR KANE ELFERINK DENNY ERTANTO JOSE FELIZARDO BRANDON JAMES FLEET DANA FRANKLIN ROGIER FRANSEN ZACHARY W. FREIBERG STORM GEZENTSVEY BRAD GRIFFITHS KATHRIN GÜNTHER ALEXANDER D. HANNEMAN JASPER HAYWARD ROBIN HOLLANDER INJOON HWANG SEONA HWANG ALEKSANDR ISAKOV PRERANA JAISWAL BRADEN JENNINGS DAPHNE DE JESUS MARK J. JULIEN NICK KELLER ANNABELLE KENT ANDREA YICZE KHOO ANNE KIM MATTHIAS KLEIN TECK CHEE KOI PHILIP KORSIKA AYAKO KURODA KAHALED LABIDI KEN LAM DAVID LAROCHELLE YANN LAROCHETTE JAKE LEE JIM LONGHURST MATTHEW LUMB GIORGIO MARINO EINAR MARTINSEN RUBEN MAYOR STEVE MCGEE MARK MCNICHOLL JAMES MCPHERSON ROSS MCWHANNELL SVEN MECKLENBROICH DJORDJE MILASINOVIC LORI C. MILLER SANGITA MISTRY JEROME W. H. MOO DAVID MORATON ALFRED MÜRRLE MARNUS NAGEL MARCELL HARASZTI NAGY BRENDAN NAYLOR TAHL NIRAN TENI NORAVIAN PETER P. O. OBORNIK DANIEL LUKE ORR FILIPPO PAGANONI LEWIS PAIN-DICKSON MASSIMO PASQUETTI KAUSTUBH A. PATIL VASILIS PAZIONIS ANGELO PERROTTA TUNG PHAM JASON PHUA AMARNATH PR SIMON QUACH PAUL RAEBURN PAUL REDICAN BRETT REYENGER ROBERT J. RIDDELL SIMONE RIGINELLI FRASER ROBERTSON CAMPBELL ROSE AARON ROSS CARLO SCADUTO MARKUS SCHNEIDER ANDREA SCIBETTA TOMOKO SHIN JAYSON SIMPSON SAM SLOAN ANDREW SMYTH EVA SNYDER FREDERIC SOUMAGNAS TIM STERN RACHEL TAY MICHAEL THINGNES IMRE TŐKE MARIE TRICART IMRE TÜSKE JUSTIN VAN DER LEK GREG A. VANZYL ARMANDO VELAZQUEZ FRANCO DUARTE VICTORINO PAU VILADOT LUCA VITALI CHRIS WALKER TOBIAS WIESNER MIKE WOOD VLADIMIR YORDANOV JOYCE YOUNG MOHAND ZENNADI Motion STUART ADCOCK MICHAEL AERNI MIKE ASLIN SAM BAKER EMIL BIDIUC GRAHAM BINDING RONAN BINDING TONY BODEUX BENJAMIN BRENNEUR BRAE N. BURROWS-KEEN HANS BUTLER ANDREW CALDER MARC CALVELO FRANCESCO CANONICO ANDRÉ CASTELÃO LUDOVIC CHAILLOLEAU RAYMOND CHAN JAMES YUHSIU CHEN MICHAEL CHEN PETER CHEN TOM T. H. CHOU VERNESSA COOK SAKEY RYAN CRONIN TOM DEL CAMPO VINCENT DESILETS WENLONG DU CHRISTINA E. ERDOS KEVIN ESTEY JAZMIN EVANS KATJA FEDERKIEL BENJAMAN FOLKMAN ROBBIE A. FORDYCE CAMILO DUARTE FRANCO SHAUN FRIEDBERG LINDSAY GEORGE EMILE GHORAYEB BEN GOLDBERG MAKOTO HATANAKA TOM HOLZINGER VICTOR HUANG DAVID HUMPHREYS MATTHEW JENG DÁNIEL KERESZTES ALEXIS KERJOSSE JOSEPH KIM TOM KLOC PRASHANT KOSHY TOMÁŠ KOZLÍK STÉPHANIE LACHANCE ERIC LAMONTAGNE MATTHEW LEE JULIAN LEGGE SEVIN LI FLORENT LIMOUZIN SAMUEL P. LOGAN JACOB LUAMANUVAE-SU’A DAVID LUKE MERLIN BELA WASSILIJ MAERTZ AIDAN MARTIN YOHANN MISST PINKESH MISTRY RUTHIE NIELSEN LUKAS NIKLAUS PAVEL OČOVAJ RICK O’MEARA SATHYAN PANNEERSELVAM CRAIG PENN CRYSTAL-LEE PERRY FABIANO PETRONI MATTHEW K. S. PHILLIPS-RUDOWSKI DAVE PRECIADO GARETH PROSSER MARCO RÖTH LUCAS RYAN MAHAMADOU SAKO MARK SMITH MARIA VIRGINIA SOTELO MICHAEL SPENCE MARCO SPITONI NICK STEIN ISAAC HAISWEE TAN CAROLINE TING EDWINA TING SEBASTIAN TRUJILLO JAMES VAN DER REYDEN ROCKY VANOOST DHAWAL VORA FAYE WALKINGTON JASON WALMSLEY JACK WANG GREGORY N. WILTON PETE WOODLEY-PAGE LEON WOUD AARON WRIGHT HIROYUKI DAVID YABU GARY ZENG Optical DANIEL ASHTON DAN AYLING DEBAPRASAD BHOWMIK ERIK BIERENS NICK BOOTH RYAN BROOKS JOERG W. BUNGERT TIM CHENG WONMOK MARK CHOI ROSS COLLINGE ALICE COLLINS STEVE CRONIN AARON CUBIS AMY CUTHBERTSON RHYS DEACON BEA DOMENGE HUGO DOMINGUEZ JAMES ALEXANDER DONALD EAMON SAMUEL DUNCAN PAUL EVERITT KALIMA T. FARRIS HARRY M. W. FISHER LUDOVIC FOUCHE MICHAEL HARDEN ADAM HARRIMAN JIM HATIBARUA KAY HODDY MARK L. HOLMES STEPHEN KARL ASHLEIGH-JEAN KING GEMMA KINGI LAURA KORVER PETER KOSTANDELOS NATHAN LANE RACHEL LAURENSON JASON LOCKE ROB MACBRIDE MATHEW JAMES MACHRAY IBRAHIM S. Z. MAGDY DARIA MALESIC DANIEL MEIGHAN MASAYASU MINOURA BENJAMIN MULOT JAMES POLLARD CHRISTIAN POULLAY BEN POWDRELL KADE RAMSEY CRAIG DOUGLAS RATTRAY STEPHAN REMSTEDT PETER SALTER ANDREAS SCHULZ CLINTON SCOTT MARC SMITH EDDIE SORIA ALBRECHT STEINMETZ SIMON J. TAUA’I MARCUS J. L. TEE JAMIE S. TELFER CHRIS TEMPLEMAN RAPHAEL THIERY DANIEL THOMSON JON THORSEN DENIS TRUTANIC BRIAN VAN’T HUL CORDELIA G. WOODS MARZENA ZAREBA Assets GUSTAV AHREN MARK EDWARD ALLEN JOHANNY ANDERSON ZAC ANDERSON SAM BALZER MARCO BARBATI GREGORY BASSETT JAMES J. BELL NATASHA BELLE BEN BIGIEL RENEE BINKOWSKI AARON BLACK DEREK BRADY NICHOLAS P. BROWN JULIAN BUTLER LESLIE CHAN JUNG MIN CHANG GAK GYU CHOI SILVIA COLONNA ROMANO JUAN FRANCISCO CORREA ANDREI COVAL CHRISTINE J. DARLINGTON PRAMOD DESHPANDE JONATHAN DYSART FLORIAN FERNANDEZ MATT FITZGERALD MICHAŁ GAMRAT NICK GRACE YOSHIHIRO HARIMOTO JEFRI HARYONO JULIE HOLMES MUSTAFA JAHEED CHAY DESMOND JOHANSSON KENNETH JOHANSSON AMBER DAWN KELL MAX KERR-HISLOP JIT CHUN KHIEW PATRICK KILGALLON KEITH KNIGHT ANDREW KUNZEL KITTY LIN THOMAS LO RUTH-ANNE LOVERIDGE CHRIS MCCONNACHIE CHLOE MCLEAN KAORI MIYAZAWA JAMES MOORE NATHAN T. R. MORA LUIZ PHILIPPE MOREIRA KENICHI NISHIDA EMANUELE PESCATORI NIKLAS PRESTON YORAN RÄDECKER JIRI SCHLEMMER HARSHKUMAR SHAH JORDAN SHAND SAM SHARPLIN JONAS SPERL JUSTIN STEEL MATTEO STIRATI APRIL STICHBURY PIOTR SZUTER SAM TACK SOMPONG TEEKASATHIEN TIM TERAMOTO JOSEPH THOMAS ROUHOLLAH TOGHYANI DANIEL ULRICH PHIL VAN DER REYDEN ANDREJA VUCKOVIC ADAM WIERZCHOWSKI FRASER JOHN WILKINSON NICHOLAS WILSON ROGER WONG JOSHUA H. WOOD ZHICHENG YE MATTHIAS ZELLER ROB ZOHRAB Look Development OLIVIER BEIERLEIN SOLÈNE CHAN-LAM KEVIN DORAN NIKOLAY GABCHENKO BRYANT HARDWICK NGOC HENG LON KRUNG KEVEN NORRIS HUNTER PARKS ANTHONY M. PATTI OLEKSIY PUZIKOV MILTON RAMIREZ SANDY ROMERO SVEN SCHWARZ PIM SHAITOSA ANDREW R. E. TAYLOR FLORIAN WERZINSKI VIKI YUNJEONG YEO Production BLOSSOM ABRAHAM JACQUELINE ALLEN NICHOLAS J. ANDERSON JONATHAN BAKER LARA BERNERS MATHEW BRUNTON HAYLEY BUDULIS ANDY CAMPION EMMA CHAJECKA JANNY CHOU BRITTANY CONNELL SARAH COWHEY LIAM M. CRAIG HAYDEN ELLIS JANE FLETCHER JÖRG FLÜGGE ASHLEIGH FLYNN SAMANTHA L. FORD MORGAN FOWLER SARAH GARVEN BARTON GAWBOY BONNIE GOSNELL DAVID HAMPTON LOUISE HANNAM JO HILES COURTNEY HOOPER AHMAN HUNG KIMBERLY JULIEN SIMRAN KHALSA CHRIS LAKEMAN SONALI B. LAMBE SINEAD LAU JOYCE RUIFEN LIEW LAURA LÓPEZ GARCÍA DE BLAS MILLIE LYNSKEY GARY MAJOR JULIE-ANN MARKS SAMANTHA MARTIN RICHARD MATTHEWS ROBERT MCDOUGALL REBECCA J. METCALFE ANNA MIDDLETON ALICE MILA KATHERINE MITCHELL ELEANOR MORRIS SHANE MULHOLLAND SAMANTHA NIELD OLIVIA NONOA VIRGINIA O’CONNOR WICKHAM CARA PAYNE MARGAUX PEACH SANDRO PICCIARELLI SARAH REDDIE KRIS RICH GEORGINA SELBY BENJAMIN SPEAK ANNE P. TAUNGA KRYSTAL THOMPSON MOLLY TOMPKINS MALLIKA WORBOYS Technology and Research RICHARD ADDISON-WOOD KEVIN ATKINSON YOGESH BALGURI KENAN BÖLÜKBAŞI VINCENT BONNET JAKE CHAPMAN-OLSEN TOMÁŠ DAVIDOVIČ ANDRA DORAN JACK ELDER DANIEL M. ELLIOTT ERIC FENG MICHAËL FOROT MATTHEW GRAHAM REBS GUARINA PETER HILLMAN CHRISTIAN HIPP KIPP J. HOREL BARBARA L. HOWE JOE HOWES MICHAEL RYAN HUGHES JUSTIN ISRAEL JOHN JOHANSSON JAVOR KALOJANOV GERGELY KLÁR NIALL J. LENIHAN STEVE LESSER PETER JAMES MCGRATTAN PETER PEARSON SEBASTIAN H. SCHMIDT ANDREW SIDWELL NOAH SLOAN GEO H. SNELLING SÉBASTIEN SPEIERER FARHAN S. B. WALI JOEL S. WRETBORN JASON J. YANG Support SARAH BELL LIAM A. BORREN MICHAEL JAMES BURBOROUGH RHYS BURNS MIKAELA CALVERT ERINA CHAMBERLAIN BROCK ENNION KEEGAN FULFORD-WIERZBICKI DAVE GOUGÉ MIKE GUNN SAMUEL HARRISON IAN JACK HEATHER KINASTON-SMITH CERYN JOHN KING SHELLEY MATSUTANI VAUGHAN C. MAYCLAIR LANCE MCGHIE DAVID DARE MIDGLEY AMY MINTY MATT NASH GABRIEL PAGE ZACHARY R. PATER SIMON MARK SCANNELL ANDRÉ VERY Visual Effects by DIGITAL DOMAIN 3.0 VFX Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . KELLY PORT Associate VFX Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SCOTT KCAA EDELSTEIN Senior Animation Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JAN PHILIP CRAMER VFX Producers . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .CRYS FORSYTH-SMITH ERIC SCOTT Digital Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CHRISTOPHER ELKE Supervisors DHIRAJ BRAHMA JEREMY CHRISTOPHER BUTTELL HOWARD P. CABALFIN ASHISH DANTU NATHAN FOK JIMMY GORDON JEFFREY CHARLES HIGGINS MARTIN JOHANSSON ERIC KASANOWSKI DEKE KINCAID CLAUDE MARTINS KRISTA MCLEAN MICHAEL MELCHIORRE RON EJ MILLER SAM NIXON KYM OLSEN PETER RABEL MARK RODAHL SOM N. SHANKAR STEPHEN SLOAN R. MATT SMITH NELSON SOUSA ERIC TANG HANZHI TANG TREVOR WIDE BRIAN ZHENG Lead Artists AMIR AZAR FERNANDO BRANDAO DE BRAGA CHUN PING CHAO PAUL CHAPMAN RICKEY CLOUDSDALE ROBERT ANDREW DAVID FRICK ABHISHEK GHORUI SERAPHIN GUERY ELLEN HOFFMANN SCOTT INKSTER VIV JIM DORON KIPPER GIORGIO LAFRATTA MARCO LA TORRE JACOB MILLER CHRIS NICHOLS KIM ALEX NIELSEN TOM NIXON HAREESH POLA HEATHER MACPHEE RYAN PAVAN SUTRAYE Production Support STEPHEN BASSETT JOEL BINDER JENNIFER E. BOOTERBAUGH BRIA CEBALLOS AMBER CHOW CAITRIONA CURRAN BETH DEWHIRST PIA EDBERG REBECCA FAIR-LIEN KENZIE FISHER JOE FRATACCIA ADRIANNA GRANVILLE JENNY GROENER WILLIAM G. HIGGINS REBECCA KECKMAN PRAVEEN KILARU JAMIL LALANI VICTORIA LIU ALISON LUONG MELLISSA MCAULEY CARRIE GRACE MCLAY DAVID MCPHAIL JITESH MORDE DANIEL PAUL NEWMAN ISABEL OLIVER JOSHUA PANG ANKITA PATIL ASHWINI RANE GUILLERMO RODRIGUEZ DEL VILLAR DAVID SAMIJA SHARILYN SAXTON KAREN N. SICKLES CRAIG SHEPPARD GEORGINA STREET DEVARSHI THAKKAR ASHLEY TILLETT JULIA TOMPA LAURENT VERRET PIYA WADIA ANNA WANG SIRUI WANG KELLY WHITFIELD BRITT ZELINSKI Digital Artists DAMIEN ABDOOL SANDEEP REDDY ABBADI ELLA ADAMS RAMESH AGIRISHETTY SANTOSH KUMAR AKULA UDAY ALETI DANIIL ALIKOV JUAN PABLO ALLGEIER FRANCISCO ALVAREZ WEVERTON ALVES OHKBA AMEZIANE-HASSANI DANIEL ANTON NICOLE ARNELL ARROLLA BALACHENDER ADAM BACON JESSE BALODIS ERIC M. BEAVER EDUARDO BIVAR NAGENDER RAJU BOGA CHRIS BOSTJANICK KEVIN BOUCHEZ JOHN BRENNICK CHRISTINE BREUNINGER RYAN BRIDGER JORDAN BROOKES DAN BROVERMAN BUCK BUCKLEY SIMON BŪTLER MEAGAN BYRT MARCO CANTALUPPI ALBERTO CASU JORDAN CATRACCHIA MANJOE CHAN NARDEEP CHANDER BLANDINE CHANTEUR COULON TOMMY CHENG VINCENT KS CHENG ILI CHIANG PRAVEEN KUMAR CHIRA EUNJUNG EUNICE CHO CHI-CHANG CHU ALVARO CLAVER RAFAEL FRANCISCO COLON TRAIAN CONSTANTINESCU LYDIA COSGRAVE CLARA COULTER MEETA DASH EMMANUEL DE LANGE AARON DENNIS GEOFF DIAMOND ERIC DIMA-ALA SPENCER DINNEY CHRIS DIPAOLA ARCHIE DOWELL CÉCILE DUBOIS-HERRY KADE ECKSTEIN GOTTFRIED EDER DAVID ELICES FILIPP ELIZAROV CHRIS ENDICOTT JOE ENGELKE ROB FITZSIMMONS TONY FLEMMING RAFFAEL FRANK JANET FREEDLAND JOHN FUKUSHIMA RAVISHANKAR GAJULA RICHARD GILLIES HIMANSHU SEKHAR GOCHHAYAT JAMES M. GOODMAN JONI GOLLEY JUAN CARLOS DELGADO GONZALEZ HARRY GREEN XIAN GUAN BHAGATH GUDALA BRENO GUINART ANILKUMAR GUJJE JAMES HALVERSON DANIEL HARKNESS JOSEPH HAYDEN ALLEN HOLBROOK HEATHER HOYLAND KAREN E.M. HULSE LINA TOYLINE HUM JESSICA AMBER HURST SAYYAD HUSSEN JD IMHOF ROHIT INDURKAR GAURAV JADHAV HANJOO JEONG STANLEY JOSEPH DEEPAK KUMAR KAMILA GANESH KARTHIKEYAN NARAYANA KILAPARTHY PATRICK KILCHER ASUKA TOHDA KINNEY RAVITEJA KODELA KURUMAIAH KOLLE ROLLA KOMALI PETER KOSS PAUL KULIKOWSKI SAMALA PRANATH KUMAR BO KWON ÉTIENNE LECLERC DANNY LEE SAMUEL LEE SKEEL LEE VITOR LIBARDI SUNGMIN LIM MARK LIN BRAD LINCOLN BRENDAN LLAVE ADRIAN RIVERA LOZANO THEA LUCHAK FALK LUDE ROSS MACKENZIE SANDEEP MALKARI HIMARAM MANDALI PRAVEEN KUMAR MANDAVA SHOICHI MATSUBARA SAMANTHA MCCONNELL LEON MCCORMICK MYLES MCNEIL CONRAD MELVIN JOSH METHVEN NAGA JAGAN MIDDE HARSH MISTRI KEVIN MITCHELL JIM MOORHEAD OURANIA MOURTA REMI MUNIER SASI KUMAR MURUGESAN SHAIKH NAGUR VINH NGUYEN BENJAMIN NOWAK SABRINA NUNES YVONNE OH ERIK OJONG HIROYUKI OKUBO TOBIAS OTT PATRICIA PAWLAK CHRISTIAN PENCZ ÉMILE POISSANT YASH BHAGWAN POLKE GANDIKOTA HARI PRASAD RANGAM HARI PRASAD TINA-LORRAINE RANGEL NAGESWARA RAO SREENU RAVINUTHALA RAJU REPURI RICARDO RIBEIRO FREDERICK RICHARDS GEOFFROI RIDEL COLIN RILEY NATHANIEL RODRIGUEZ VICTOR HUGO RODRIGUEZ KANE ROGERS RANDY RUAN BRIAN RUST NAVEEN SABESAN DONTHIREDDY VENKATA SAI AZHAR SALIM ANIL KUMAR SANKULA ASHWIN SAREEN AISHWARYA SATYAPAL SHAILESH SAWANT PAUL SCHMITKE STEFAN SCHNEIDER OLIVER SEEMANN JASON O. T. SELFE ROMMEL SHAMOUN BRAD SHARE SK SHAKEER MINJEONG SHIN JOSEPH SILVA JASON SIMMONS NOAH RAY SINGLETON EDMOND SMITH III LAUREL A. SMITH SREENUVASULA REDDY SOODA ROBYN SPENCER ADRIENNE STANGER ADRIAN CABALLEROS TENG WERNER TEN HOEVE RAJASRIREDDY THALLA BRIAN THOMASON GOPIRAJ THOTA CYNTHIA ARAGÓN TREVINO JESSICA TUE DHANUNJAIAH VANAM YANN VANLERBERGHE CHRIS VAN NOY-MARCH OLIVIER VAN ZEVEREN SRINIVAS REDDY VONTELA KIRAN WAGHMARE LUKE WAKEFORD CHRISTOPHER ERIN WALSH SHAWN WARAWA CHRIS WATKINS CAROLYN WONG SHRAVANKUMAR YADAV DENNIS DUHUI YOON Technical Support BUSHRA AL-MAZLOUM KIRAN KUMAR ANNAM SURENDRA BOYA MARTIN DAVIES PAZ DRIMER NICO DUFORT CLARA FANG KINJAL GAJERA PRASAD GHAG KEITH GORDON MARCELO GUERRA WESLEY HAUWILLER GEORGE ISHII JESSICA KOUBI ALEX KUNG DOMINIQUE KWIEK WAKAKO MAKARI PRASANNA KUMAR MALLAMPATI BRUNO NICKO CHRISTOPHER ORELLANA OMAR PAREDES CRAIG PEREIRA SAI APARNA RAMAMURTHY NATHANIEL RAMSEY OSCAR O. RIVERA JESIN ROY MURALI SAKALA DAN SCHNEIDER WERI SIN RAHUL VARMA SIRIVURI GREGORY TORRN KENNETH VAN AKEN GARVIT VERMA YU-JUNG ELYSE WEI CATHERINE WONG Software Developers RISHABH BATTULWAR PETER CAPELLUTO CHRISTIE CHAN ELENA DRISKILL MICHAEL EWERT DIMITRY KACHKOVSKI GENE LIN DAN MILLING DAVID MINOR LUCIO MOSER FREDRIK SALOMONSSON MARK WILLIAMS Studio Management AUSTEN ARMUS ALLISON CITINO LALA GAVGAVIAN JONATHAN GERBER KAREY MALTZAHN SUDHIR REDDY Visual Effects by FRAMESTORE VFX Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . STUART PENN VFX Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JENNY BASEN Animation Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MAX SOLOMON CG Supervisor. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .ROBERT ALLMAN Compositing Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .MATTHEW TWYFORD Lead Compositing Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ENRIK PAVDEJA Additional VFX Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . KEN DAILEY Leads ANDRE HITSOY BILLY BUTLER CLAUDIA LECHEN DAMIEN MACE DARREN RODRIGUEZ ERIC SO FEDERICO FAVARO FRANCESC CAMOS GIACOMO BARGELLESI HAYLEY THOMAS JULIEN LEGAY KUNAL AYER LARS VINTHER MATTHEW ROBINSON RENS HEEREN SEBASTIAN NINO STEVE SANDLES SWAPNIL BORAWAKE Line Producers . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OLIVIA TURNER TAMAS SIMMONS ASH YU Coordinators LEW LEWINGTON-PEARCE STEPHANIE BRYAN LEE MAHER ZAK MORRIS EDDY DURNAN JULIE GAUTHIER BETH WARNER ELEANOR WINCH AYAN PATNAIK MICHAEL JOHNSON Artists AARON LEAR ABDELKADER NOUAR ADAM ARNOT DRUMMOND ADY HOLT AKHIL ASHOK AKRITI SHETTY ALEKSANDR UUSMEES ALEX BUCKNALL ALEXANDER BROWNE ALLYN LAWSON AMAN KHAN AMELIA BRAEKKE-CARROLL AMELIE REY AMMAN BAINS ANDREA TOZZO ANDREW PINSON ANDREW SAVINSKIY ANGELIA RINALDI ANAND SHANKAR ANNEMIEKE STRIJDONK APPIKONDA RAMESH NAIDU ARIEL LEVENTAL ARMANDO LOMBARDO ASHLEY STANTON AWANISH PANDEY AYUSHI CHAUDHARY BALÁZS SÁNTHA BASAK SOUMRANY BORJA FUSTE BRANKO BASAROVSKI CARL BIANCO CARLO ALBERTO BAGLIOLID CARLOS CARRILLO CAROLINE DELGADO CHARLOTTE JACOBSON CHARLIE HABANANANDA CHELSEA WHITTET CHRISTOPHER DAVIES CIARAN O’NEACHTAIN CIHAN KILICCIOGLU CYRIL LAMINE DANIEL LONG DANIELLE REIS DE MENEZES DARIO PEDRETTI DARREN HORLEY DAVID SINGER DAVID ELLIS DILESH LAMSAL DJORDJE ILIC ED ARTHUR EMERIC SAINT-GERMAIN FILEP NEVES FIONA KAYE FLORENCE DUBIN FRANCESCA DARE FRANCESCO RUSSO GAGAN NIGAM GANESH GAVASANE GIANLUIGI BEVILACQUA GIANPIETRO FABRE GIULIA CONSONNI GREG CALVERT GUGGANDEEP SINGH GUILLAUME VIEUGUE GUNES GOCMEN GUY SCHULEMAN HERIYANTO TIO ITAMAR ALONI JAKE GOODE JAMIE BLYTH JASON SUMMERSGILL JASPER LOBO JAVIER CIMENTADA BAEZ JAVIER MUNOZ CORTES JAYESH DEVIDAS INGLE JENNY WAN JOHN RAY JORGE SANCHEZ RAMIREZ JOSH BARHAM JOSHUA CANALINI JULIEN LABUSSIERE KARI BROWN KAILAS HULJUTE KAVITA KAPRI KRESTEN SMEDEMARK KUNAL DESAI LAURA DIAS LAURA MARTIN DOMINGUEZ LAURA PINSON LUCA SERAFINI M SWAPAN SINGH MADI STELEA MAIK PHAM QUANG MALA LAL MANUEL MASTROPIRRO MATT PATIENCE MATT PLUMMER MARK GORDON MAURICE MILLER MÉLANIE LE BLOA MICHAEL BAKER MICHAEL BALTHAZART MICHAEL HAMILTON MICHAEL KNOWLAND MIKE HILL MIKHAIL GUBKIN MILENA HRISTOVA MIRIAM PEPPER-PARSONS NATALIA GERMI NAEEM BASHEERUDDIN SHAIKH NATHAN POWELL NEERAJ SINGH NICOLA GREUTER NICHOLAS HAMPSHIRE PABLO OTERO PATRICK M. BURKE PAUL INGRAM PAUL LEE PAWASUT (BAS) CHATMALEERAT PEDRO CASAVECCHIA PETER DUDLEY PIETRO CAVALLO PRADIP PRALHAD MAHATME PREET KATTA PRINCE YIADOM RAFA REY CAMACHO RAHUL MAHAJAN RAHUL SAXENA RALPH D’SOUZA RAMESH KUMAR RAMJI CHANDRASEKARAN RAVI KUMAR TANTY REN LIN RICCARDO MASCIA RICHARD FOX RICHARD HIGHAM RISHI NANDLASKAR ROHIT KARANJAVKAR ROBERT STIPP ROBERT SZABO ROSEMARY CHESTER ROY PEKER ROCHELLE FLYNN RISHIKESH NANDLASKAR RUSSELL CHOU SABRINA MAGNANO SANTI MONTERO SANTIAGO O’SHEA SCOTT BARTELS SEAN-RAY PUGH SECKIN YALIN SERGIO FORNASIERI SHRIKANTH SHARMA SIAMAK AGHABABAZADEH SIMONE BRUNI SUNIL TANAJI CHATTAR TOM COSTER THOMAS MAIER STEPHANIE COOPER STEVEN CLIBBORN-DYER TIMOTHE HEK VICTOR ALMELA ORERO VICTORIA PACITTI VITTORIO DI TORO WILLIAM ALEXANDER YAK HONG YUNG ZAKARIA BOUMEDIANE ZHIREN LIN Additional Artists SUNIL TANAJI CHATTAR SANDEEP NANAWARE RAVI KUMAR TANTY RAMESH KUMAR KAILAS HULJUTE JAYESH DEVIDAS INGLE DARREN HORLEY JOSH BARHAM SHRIKANTH SHARMA AYUSHI CHAUDHARY KAVITA KAPRI RAHUL SAXENA APPIKONDA RAMESH NAIDU PRADIP PRALHAD MAHATME TOM COSTER JOSHUA CANALINI MADI STELEA MATT PLUMMER ARMANDO LOMBARDO AMELIA BRAEKKE-CARROLL CAROLINE DELGADO MILENA HRISTOVA NICOLA GREUTER PATRICK BURKE DARIO PEDRETTI Heads of Departments & Department Managers ALBAN ORLHIAC ANDY HAYES ANDREW DRAPER ANNA SWIFT AUDE VITRANT CYNTHIA CRIMMINS DAVID NIELSEN EMELIA FIELL EMILY COBB FREDDY SALAZAR JOHN VAN LEEUWEN IRIS FRISCH MARCUS SCHMIDT MATTHEW BARNETT MATTHEW HUGHES MATTHIEU GOUTTE MICHAEL EAMES NATHAN WALSTER PAUL BEILBY PAUL CONNAUGHTON SAMANTHA DARK SHAYNE FARRI STEFAN PUTZ TABITHA DEAN VALERIA DI GABRIELE Technical Support ALEX WAREHAM ARIS KATZAGIANNAKIS CALLUM GRANT CHRISTINA MOORE CLYM DODDS DAVID PALANCHON HENRY BUSH JESSICA NG KATE BERGEL MICHAEL BLAIN MAXIMILIAN HALLETT MICHAEL OBENG PATRYCJUSZ ANTCZAK TIAGO LOPES TOYA DUNNINGHAM Visual Effects and Animation by CINESITE Visual Eff ects Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .SIMON STANLEY-CLAMP Animation Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . EAMONN BUTLER CG Supervisors . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CHRIS PETTS ROB ANDREWS Compositing Supervisors . . . . . . . . . .MICHELANGELO NERI ORLIANI ZAVE JACKSON Visual Eff ects Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LARA LOM Visual Eff ects Executive Producer . . . . . . . . . . . .CAROLINE GARRETT Visual Eff ects Editor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .ANDY STEVENS VFX Production Team . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ALESSANDRA AUCELLO JANE ELLIS MATINA SKOUTERI PETER OLLIFF SONIA SPES VFX Leads BRUNO FERNANDES CARL FAIRWEATHER CHRISTOPHER HOGSTEAD HELEN NEWBY LUCY LUONG MATT BOYER NIKOS GATOS PEDRO ANDRADE RICHARD BOYLE ROBERTO CLOCHIATTI ROBERT HEMMINGS SIMON WOTTGE TIM POTTER VFX Artists ABBIE SLEDMAR ADAM REDHEAD ADAM WOODFIELD ADRIANO CALAFIORE AGUEDA DEL CASTILLO ALEX TWIGG ALEXANDROS PAPASOZOMENOS AMARO RIBEIRO AMY CARPENTER ANNA SAMUEL ANDREW FENSOM ANDREW LEIGHTON ANDY KINNEAR ANNE-SOFIE THOLANDER ANTONI KUJAWA ANTONIO BUFFA ANTONIO MOSSUCCA ANUJ ANAND ARKIN ESREF ARRON TURNBULL ATYEB AHMED BEN MENDOZA BEN THOMAS (I) BEN THOMAS (II) CÉDRIC BATTUDE CHARLES-HENRI VIDAUD CHRIS HULAND CHRISTOPHER LEARMONTH CONNOR WOODEY DAN HARROD DINO GEORGIO ELLIOT SYLVESTER EMILE HARDY ESTELLE LAGARDE FABRIZIA BONAVENTURA FEDERICO STEFANINI FÉLIX MENGUY GEORGE DOUGLAS GRAHAM DOREY GRAHAME CURTIS GREGORY KALAITZIS GUREL MEHMET HUGH JOHNSON IGOR FIORENTINI JACK FISHER JAMES FARRINGTON JENN EPSTEIN JOFFREY ZEITOUNI JOHN MOFFETT JOSEPH TSANG JOSH BARHAM JULIAN HOWARD JULIEN FRADIN KAREN HALLIWELL KARIN MATTSSON KEVIN DELAURENT LAURENT CORDIER LAURY GUINTRAND LEE CASHMORE LEWIS AKINSETE LEWIS JONES LUCA CANTANI LUKE ARMSTRONG LUKE WILDE MAGALI BARBE MARCELLO DA SILVA MARJOLEIN VERHEIJ MARK BROWN MARY MULLAN MATTEO MARCHETTI MATTEO SANNA MICHAEL LORENZO MICHAEL PARKER NAOMI BUTLER NG CHEUK-YUNG JAYDE NIOVI PHINOPOULOU OTTAVIANO BRANDO PETER FORSYTH REBECCA HOLDSTOCK RICARDO MUSCH ROBIN WALSH RUGGERO TOMASINO RUPERT THORPE RUXANDRA CRISTOIU SABINE JANETZKA SCOTT WAKEFORD SOKRATIS SYNITOS SOPHIE BECK SUDEEPTO BOSE TERENCE ALVARES THOMAS NEWBURY TOM DE LANDSHEERE TOM HARRISON TUNDI HEVELI VENETIA HADLEY VINCENT TECHER WILL WRIGHT YUKUN WANG ZAN KOZLEVCAR VFX Support ALEKSANDAR KITANOVSKI ALEXANDER SAVENKO ANDREW DENSHAM ANNA FORD CHRISTIAN PERSCHKY CLIVE HAWARD DAVID STEED HELEN MOODY JAMES GAUGHRAN JENNIFER HALE JOE LEVESON JOHAN WALFRIDSON LOUISE CALLONI MICHELE SCIOLETTE RICHARD GARNISH RORY WHEBLE RYAN WAKEFORD SAMUEL WAGHORN SARAH-JANE WILLIAMS SHYAL BEARDSLEY SOPHIE IMPEY SVEN FRAEYS WILLIAM MARSHALL WILKINSON Visual Effects by BLUR STUDIO Digital Artists Visual Effects by THE SECRET LAB Compositors 3D Artists Visual Effects by PIXOMONDO Compositors Visual Effects by METHOD STUDIOS Digital Artists Stereoscopic 3D 3D Conversion by STEREO D Stereo Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .RYAN FISK Stereo Production Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LUKAS STABILE SVP Business Planning . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . EVAN JACKSON Line Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . REBECCA KRAMP Creative Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . DAVIS SAUNDERS Roto Manager . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . RAPHAEL OSEGUERA Element QC Manager . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .GUY GONSALVES Depth Manager . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .VIJAY KADAPATTI Assistant Roto Manager . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .VIVEK SONI Assistant Roto QC Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . RAJIV SINGH Assistant Finaling Manager . . . . . . . . . . . . .VINAY KUMAR MANDALA Senior Production Coordinators . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CAMERON CEJA ELLIESSE CUNIFF Production Coordinators . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . KAITLEN BURNS CAMILA MARCUS SNEHA RAGHUBEER SINGH Production Assistant . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SAROSH AHMED Depth Leads . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .PHETS PHONASA KINDRA MCCALL ABHIJEET GEDAM VFX Department . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ALEX HEFFNER GRANT LEE SCOTT MITCHELL ELLIS TRESPALACIOS Ingest/Delivery Department . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ADAM HEINIS SUMITA PANDEY IT & Dev Support . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .JAEHREL MOJICA MICHAEL MCCARTNEY NIKI PATTERSON Stereographer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JASON BOMSTEIN Stereo Supervisors . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .ANKIT RATHOD RYAN HIRSCH VP International Production . . . . . . . . . . . . . . PRASANNA KODAPADI Assistant Line Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MELISSA ESPINA Head of Production . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CHRISTOPHER TREICHEL Finaling Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ANIT KUMAR AMAN Finaling Manager . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . KARI-LYN GRAVEL Assistant Finaling Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . YAEL MAJORS Assistant Depth Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . DANE WYLIE Assistant Depth Managers . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ALISHA VANDER AHE VIKAS TULSIANI Executive Assistant . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . REBECCA SEAMANS Element QC Lead . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LES FOOR Element EC . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .DAVID O’BRIEN BRANAN SARVESWARAN COLE ARMSTRONG Final QC Assistant Lead . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JEREMY JONES Finaling Leads . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ETHAN HELMS DAVE GO SETH LICKISS CINDY PEREZ Editor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . DANE BERGERSON Software Engineering Manager . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .JILL ISNER Pipeline Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CHRISTOPHER MONTESANO 3D Pipeline . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ANDREW KENNEDY KEERTHANA RAMANI Roto Department PRAKASH KUMAR NIRANJAN UDDHAV GURAV ANIL DATTATRAY HATKAR SAMRAT SANJAY GAVATHE AMIT DINKAR RAJWARDHAN JAGBANDHU NASKAR PRAMOD R YADAV JOYDEEP BAIDYA PRAVEEN KUMAR SHAILENDRA YOGENDRASINGH SURYAWANSHI SAMPADA SANDEEP GANDHI DHIRAJ NANDKUMAR DESHKUKH DEVADHE SMITA SARANGHDHAR Finaling Department RACHEL COPELAND PETER DOROSZ SHIV SAIRAM RUSHABH SHAH NILESH DNYANOBA SHINDE KIRAN VASANT GADEKAR SAIRAJ ANDE SHIBA PRASAD LAHARI ABHIMANYU TIWARI SUBRATA SHEE DILEEPKUMAR SHIVAJI SALUNKE JAYDEEP GUSAIN SAI MAHESH MALLA KRISHNA RAJU NANDIGAMU ANIKET KRUSHNARAO INGOLE MURALI KRISHNA TANKALA Depth Department HOLLY DAVIDSON BENJAMIN LETOURNEAU ALEXIS MACDONALD MARIA PHAM EVAN SAUNDERS ERIC TIMM CHANDRAHAS MISHRA ANKITA INGOLE AJAY KUMAR AVINASH KUMAR GIRI ROHIT INGAVALE WASEEM AHAMAD KHAN SONAM SONI VIVEKANAND SURYAVANSHI AMIT RAJ PAWSHEKAR GAUTAM GHADGE Stereo Conversion by DNEG STEREO Senior Stereo Supervisor . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .BARRY O’BRIEN Stereo Supervisors . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MARC BRZEZICKI JIMMY PHILIP Global Head of Production . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .ROHAN DESAI Stereo Executive Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . PAUL BECKER Stereo Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CASSIUS VAZ Stereo Elements Line Producer . . . . . . . . . . . . .RESHMA JHANGIMAL Stereo Creative Team SAMEER SAMANT RAHUL WAGH OMKAR RAHATE PRATEEK SHARMA DEEPAK DALAL JIGNESH SOLANKI MAHESH MADUR MANISH UMROTKAR MIRTUNJOY CHATTERJEE MUJEEB ANSARI NITIN SARAG SHAILENDRA SINGH SRIKANTH REDDY JAKKA SUHAS KALE VIDYA SAGAR KARAMPUDI BHAVYA DIXIT DANIEL CARPENTER MATTHEW LUTES Stereo Production & Support RICHARD PRING SHENYAN LIU CHARLIE LUCE NICOLE KARLSON CAROLINA KARLSON ROMI KIRAN ALEXANDER ASTURIAS JAMES TAM HECTOR MARTINEZ HOLLY BARKER CALEB TAYLOR BENEDICT MURRAY SAVIO CRUZ JITENDRA SINGH GAUR JOGINDER SINGH NAUSHAD RAZA SOHAIL VOHRA LAXMI PATEL VENKATESH REPAKA SEERAT BAWA SANTOSH SHUKLA Stereo Conversion by LEGEND 3D Virtual Production by Animatrik Film Design Inc. Soundtrack Album on Dedicated to our lives. Songs Coming soon! Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Special Thanks Jeremy Bailenson Dee Bradley Baker Jane Buckingham Cory Doctorow Jeremy Fry Hal Hickel Kenneth Kenyon Haixiang Liu Manuel Martinez Cindy Millicano Ana Morales James Ryan Mullins Alexa Nieblas Karen North Mary Anne Schmitt Speidel Cody Cameron Tom Cohen Eric Fineman Ben Lusthaus Ian McQue Andrew Swett Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Production Babies Digital Asset Management produced by 5TH KIND Filmed with IMAX Cameras Additional cameras provided by ARRI RENTAL Camera Lenses provided by PANAVISION Lighting and Grip equipment provided by MBS EQUIPMENT COMPANY Camera cranes and dollies provided by CHAPMAN / LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Avid equipment rentals by EPS-CINEWORKS VIVID RENTAL RUNWAY Digital Projection Technology and Managed Services Provided by CHRISTIE Filmed at PINEWOOD ATLANTA STUDIOS Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09510) This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits